


Pull of You

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: Just some thoughts about Dan’s piano Instagram story.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 116





	Pull of You

“God.” Dan’s heart is going a million miles a second, a shaky hand hovering over a near mistake. 

Phil’s pottering about near by, putting the last of their things into boxes. Things Dan said should’ve been thrown away— _had_ been thrown away at some point—but Phil started getting all invested in the feelings of inanimate objects. So now they have a box of shit that’ll forever stay a box of shit, get put up in the loft and forgotten about forever. But they’re memories and maybe one day they’ll stumble across them, and it’ll remind them of this moment. Of how they felt when they signed the official document for their mortgage, how they felt when they first started picking out tiles and kitchen cabinets.

“What’re you god-ing at?” Phil asks, his voice slightly far away but that doesn’t matter. By now they can understand each other in every situation—too far away, full of a cold, mouth full of food or _something_ else. “Sheet music frying your brain?”

“No.” Dan says, but apparently it’s got enough of a tone to have Phil worried. He’s suddenly out of the kitchen, hands on Dan’s shoulders trying to massage away all the bad. But it’s not that it’s _bad_ , it’s more that it’s just something they promised to not do. To have their private lives become the opposite of that. “It’s fine, going good.”

“It sounded good.” Phil digs his thumbs in and Dan’s trying to decide if it feels nice, or if it really fucking hurts. “Glad you can finally read.”

“Oh shut up.” Dan laughs, leaning back into Phil’s space to soak up all the warmth—all the comfort he brings simply by existing. “Would you kill me if I posted my very married finger?”

Phil’s hands still, and the closeness just means Dan can hear the hitch of Phil’s breath. Can feel the way his entire body constricts. “Did you?”

“No.” Dan replies, and the result is Phil slumping back down against him. “Nearly though. Clicked the video where I was still wearing it and literally had it ready to go.”

And maybe it would’ve been fine, but it wouldn’t have been _theirs_. They’d both agreed a long time ago that if they were ever going to say anything, it’d be together. An accidental slip up would’ve been fucking devastating, a compete loss of their own narratives. As loud as Dan is, as much as he runs his mouth, he’d never go that far. He’d never say too much, or say something too obvious to those who don’t already _know_. This is their life, and as much as he’s willing to share there’s also somethings he wants to keep close to his chest. 

“I wouldn’t have killed you.” Phil’s voice is low and it still does something to Dan, knowing he’s the one who gets _this_ version of Phil. The softer one, the one who doesn’t watch his language, the one who’s _his_. “I would’ve just called the house people and told them we’d go for carpet after all.”

Dan laughs, and wonders how he ever got so lucky. But then—he’d promised to stop thinking about it like that. Maybe to begin with it’d been luck, but now it was something else entirely. Now it was work, communication, compromise. It was an entire relationship built on trust, on the worlds most solid foundation. It’s not luck, it’s love and what you’re willing to do for it. It’s still learning a Muse song eleven years later just to impress one person.  It’s making it work every single day because you couldn’t imagine it any other way.

“Don’t laugh. Carpet would be sexy in the living room at least.” He can hear the pout, tips his head back to stare up at Phil and confirm it. “Go away.”

“Why?” Dan asks. “Because you know I’m right and carpet is bad? Because you’ll spill shit all over it and then complain?”

“I wouldn’t.” Phil frowns, but the corner of his mouth is twitching with a smile he doesn’t want to give away. “I only dropped milk that—twice.”

“You want a stinky milk carpet? That what you want?”

“Ugh.” Phil flicks him right in the nose, but then he leans in to kiss it better and this is why they work so beautifully. Because there’s always been a pull, something that meant staying away from each other was near impossible. “No. I do not want a stinky milk carpet.”

“Hmm.” Dan tilts his head. “Should we do another tour and call it stinky milk carpet?”

“No, you freak.”

“Oi, I’m trying to come up with mortgage paying ideas here.” Dan wriggles and shifts until Phil gets the hint and let’s go, just so Dan can turn around and demand a bit of a kiss in return for all the bullying. He gets it, because he always does. Because Phil’s a bit obsessed with him, honestly.

“You post your actual story?” Phil asks, and it’s at attempt to distract Dan from the fact Phil is getting older. That his back hurts. That he can’t kiss it weird positions anymore without his body complaining. 

“Yeah. The non-married version.” Dan nods, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Phil’s jeans and using them as leverage to pull himself up. “Wanna go kiss in bed instead? Back support and all that?”

“How did you know?” Phil whines, and Dan wants to say it’s because he knows everything there is to know about Phil Lester, but that feels like an obvious point already. 

“Cos.” Dan shrugs. “Now come distract me from posting our wedding photos on Twitter by accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> [if u wanna reblog on tumblr, I always appreciate it!](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/644394642044043265/pull-of-you-complete-933-t-just-some-thoughts)
> 
> As always lemme know your thoughts :D. And Phil if you’re not experiencing back pain fuck u I’m 10 years younger and feel 90


End file.
